


espresso

by wouldratherbeinspace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Iwaizumi Hajime, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, It'll make more sense, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rich Kageyama Tobio, Self-Indulgent, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Tags May Change, Why?, astronomer and astrophysicist oikawa, because I said so, best big brother tendou, biologist iwaizumi, figure skating oikawa?, has no real relation to yoi, i just like the possible chemistry between some characters, iwaoi is in love okay!?, kageyama speaks russian and english, kageyama terushima goshiki oikawa (and by extension iwaizumi) are childhood friends, kags and oiks sisters are dating, kags and victor are family friends, kags and yurio are family friends, kags lived in russia, kind of?, lev and alisa haiba are victor and yuri's adopted children, lev is also friends with them because of victor and yuri, oikawa and kageyama are roommates, tendou is great, this is basically all of the one-shots and headcanons i never wrote in one (1) fic put together, why? cause i can, yessir, yurio has basically adopted oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbeinspace/pseuds/wouldratherbeinspace
Summary: they may be an odd group of friends, but they work well together. most people don't know though. it's not like they're hiding that they're friends. to be fair, they thought people knew how close they were, but apparently not.take tooru oikawa and tobio kageyama for example. ask someone who doesn't really know what they're like around each other outside of volleyball (read: most people) and they'd tell you they despise each other. that's simply not true. What most don't realize is they're as close as brothers.featuring a very odd combination of goshiki, terushima, oikawa, and kageyama. and sometimes lev. i don't really know why, but i just love the idea of the four of them (and by extension, iwaizumi) being childhood friends.pre-established iwaoiyuri on ice!!! characters are tagged and present, but they aren't a huge part of the story. it takes place 4 years after yoi!!! canon so yurio is 20 for reference.very non-canon compliant!!read the tags!!also posted on intagram @espresso_hq
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Kageyama Tobio, Goshiki Tsutomu & Oikawa Tooru, Goshiki Tsutomu & Terushima Yuuji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Terushima Yuuji, Oikawa Tooru & Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	1. tsutomu just really loves tendou

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [things to learn about kageyama tobio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189956) by [inkstainedbathmat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedbathmat/pseuds/inkstainedbathmat). 



> hi!! so this is my first fic posted on here! sorry if my writing's not the best, i haven't been writing a lot until recently and i'm still developing my own style. please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, it would help a lot. hope you enjoy!!  
> ~nyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my beta reader!!

depresso ESPRESSO

4 members

**goshikillme**

GUESS WHAT BITCHES!?

**oikawhy**

WHAT!?

**tobiohmygod**

YEAH!?

**terushootme**

WHY ARE WE YELLING!?

**tobiohmygod**

I DON'T KNOW

**oikawhy**

when do any of us know anything

**tobiohmygod**

just because it's true doesn't

mean you have to say it

**goshikillme**

HEY ASSHOLES! I WAS TALKING

**oikawhy**

sorry tomu

**terushootme**

sorry tomu

**tobiohmygod**

sorry tomu

**goshikillme**

it's _gucci_

**goshikillme**

ANYWAY

tendou bought me coffee today cause he said, and i quote

**goshikillme**

"you've been doing even better than usual this week so i decided to buy you

you're favourite coffee as a gift!"

**goshikillme**

and then he hugged me

**goshikillme**

i swear to god i almost broke down and sobbed right then and there

**goshikillme**

like, the only reason i've been doing so well recently is cause im distracting

myself from an emotional breakdown

**goshikillme**

but he was so genuine and was so happy that i liked the coffee??

**goshikillme**

he's so supportive. i love him so much

**terushootme**

oh my god. ive only met him like, twice, and ive never had an actual convo

with him, but from what you text us, i love this dude

**tobiohmygod**

tbh i thought he was terrifying when i met him at our game but now not so much

**oikawhy**

this is why hes my second fav on shiratori (tomu is first obviously <3). hes

legit so sweet. he once found one of my players crying and sent semi to

find me but he stayed with him until i got there helping him

**oikawhy**

also, tomu?

**goshikillme**

yea?

**oikawhy**

you free this weekend?

**goshikillme**

yee

**oikawhy**

good. you two?

**tobiohmygod**

i dont have practice till 3 on saturday and sunday. i usually go early with hinata

but i can tell him i can't this weekend

**terushootme**

i get back in town on thursday and then i don't have practice till 3 on both

days too so im free

**oikawhy**

k cool. y'all down for a sleepover? tomu you can rant if youre comfy with it

and we could basically have a therapy session. if you’re uncomfy ranting

we can just have comfort night. pretty sure we all need it tbh

**terushootme**

oh hell yea!

**tobiohmygod**

that would be amazing actually

**goshikillme**

please

**goshikillme**

i'm assuming tobios place?

**tobiohmygod**

parents aren't coming back till next month so it's the best place

**oikawhy**

aight sweet. see y'all friday?

**tobiohmygod**

that works. im going to bed

**tobiohmygod**

night<3

**terushootme**

works for me!! goodnight<3, see you then

**goshikillme**

see yall friday. night<3

**oikawhy**

goodnight<3

Tobio turned off his phone and fumbled around for the charger. Once he found it, he plugged it in and rolled over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling stars Tooru had insisted on putting up in his room about a year ago. Tobio laid in bed and thought back to the conversation he and his friends had just had.

‘Tooru seemed a little off. He almost never suggests stuff like this ‘cause of his parents. Maybe it's one of those times they're letting him do something? No that doesn't seem right. He'd tell us that,’ Tobio thought to himself feeling a little worried.

"Wait... what did he say about the comfort night?" Tobio rolled back over to grab his phone off his nightstand, and scrolled back through the conversation.

**_oikawhy_ **

_k cool. y'all down for a sleepover? tomu you can rant if you're comfy with it_

_and we could basically have a therapy session. if you’re uncomfy ranting_

_we can just have comfort night. pretty sure we all need it tbh_

Tobio read over Tooru's message a couple times, just to make sure he didn't misread something.

"Huh, that's weird. Me and Yuuji didn't mention anything about needing to rant. He's gotta be talking about himself," Tobio murmured aloud. "Should I text and check on him? No, he'd probably just get anxious. I'll find out on Friday, or ask him if I see him before that."

After that, he put his phone back down and rolled over again. His parents had been going out of town a lot more recently. If he was being honest, they were probably gone more often than they were home, usually they were in Russia more often than not. 

"Maybe they're thinking of moving back there?" He mused to himself, frowning.

As much as he loves and misses Russia, he really likes it here. He doesn't want to leave even if they end up deciding to. Maybe he could stay in Japan, with Miwa and Mitsuha? Or he could even live by himself, he certainly does it enough now anyway. He quickly decided that was a thought he didn't want to dive into tonight. He was exhausted after practice today, staying late with Hinata and all. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, drifting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, beta reader here! I'm thrilled to be working with our lovely author on their story, make sure to leave them lots of love and kudos! I hope you're excited as I am for the rest of the story, see you next chapter lovelies!


	2. tobio is acting weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tobio is worried about tooru, and he isn't hiding it well. he hasn't really slept and it's not hard to tell. the team also learns something new about tobio, which is a little surprising since he never really volunteers information about himself. slight and very vague character backstory that will be expanded on later on. also, yurio makes a quick appearence!! 
> 
> *btw mitsuha is the name i gave tooru's sister if i didn't make it clear enough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back! if you're reading this chapter, that must mean this is kinda good.  
> well if you do like this, hope you continue to enjoy!  
> ~nyx

When Tobio woke up the next morning, it was to his phone going off. He ignored it, like he normally would to his alarm, until he realized that it was Mitsuha's ringtone. He scrambled off his bed to grab his phone and answer it.

"Hello? Why are you calling me at..." Tobio pulled his phone away to check the time. "4:30 in the morning?" 

"Sorry, I'm just getting up to go to work now and knew you’d be up for practice soon," Mitsuha sighed. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you've noticed something off about Tooru lately? He's just seemed a little different than usual recently."

He thought back to that conversation from last night. 

"I think so? He seemed a bit weird last night. He seemed kind of insistent on having a sleepover with me, Tomu, and Yuuji. It's kinda unusual for him, with his asshole parents."

"Yeah, they don't let him do shit unless they know everything to the last detail. They were the exact same way with me before I moved out, but you know they've always been worse with him. There's definitely more to it than that though," She said.

"God, I hope he finds a way to move out soon. He really needs to get the fuck out of there."

"I mean, you know what they're like with his meds. He has to hide them at our places for fucks sake!" She seethed. "Speaking of, he's out over here, I probably have to get him more from the pharmacy," she muttered to herself. "Regardless, I don't know what's going on with him right now, but I will bet my entire inheritance that it has to do with our bastard sperm and egg donors."

"Well, I'll keep you updated with what I found out. And you do the same? Maybe ask the others about it too... They might know something I don't," he told her. 

"Alright, thanks Tobio. I'll see you soon?"

"Of course. Bye." he hung up.

Well that certainly made Tobio worry more. He shook his head and got up to get ready for the day. Then he remembered what Mitsuha said about Tooru's meds. He was reminded to look to see if the bottle was empty. He opened the drawer that Tooru used when he stayed over and found that there was a note reminding himself to bring over another bottle when he got more.

"Shit, he's out here. At Mitsuha and Miwa's too. Hopefully he still has the bottle left at Hajime's until Mitsuha can get him more," he thought to himself. 

He put his school uniform and practice clothes in a plastic bag, then put that and his homework from the night before (that Yuuji had helped him with) in his book bag. He got dressed in running clothes, then headed downstairs to get something to eat. Once he found nothing, he remembered that he had to buy groceries today.

**🍊boke🍊**

were gonna race to ukai's store today instead of the gym. 

i wanna buy food. cool?

that's cool!! i'll see you there since i'm gonna win!!!!!

no you won't! i'll see YOU there cause I'LL win!

yeah okay

we'll see about that bakeyama!!! 

Tobio smiled down at his phone, before grabbing his bag and wallet, then heading out. Hinata never failed to make him feel at least a little better. It'd been like that since after the middle school tournament when they met at the park. 

"God, I'm so glad I confronted him then," he thought to himself, still smiling.

He started on his run to the store, mostly just jogging. When he got close enough to see the store, broke out into a sprint. He was not letting Hinata beat him again today. He's been beating him in their morning races for the past week, and Tobio was not letting that streak continue. Hinata seemed to be thinking the same thing. When they stopped, they both leaned over, clearly out of breath. 

"Heh, I beat you boke! Your winning streak has been broken. How do you feel about that?" Tobio asked, smirking.

"You only beat me cause you saw me, before I saw you Bakeyama! I'll restart my streak tomorrow, just you wait and see!" Hinata replied, smiling.

After catching their breath, they headed into the store. They both waved to Ukai, who was serving another customer, and headed to the back where the energy drinks were.

"Why are we back here? I don't remember ever seeing you like this stuff," Hinata asked, tilting his head.

"Eh, some of them are good. A friend of mine got me to try this one and it was pretty good," Tobio replied, picking up a monster.

They headed over to the counter, shoving each other along the way. He gave the can to Ukai and also asked for a meat bun. Ukai looked at him skeptically.

"Why do you need an energy drink? You usually have a lot of energy. You okay? You look tired actually,” Ukai said, concerned.

"Didn't sleep much last night," Tobio replied shortly.

"May I ask why? You seem kinda tense."

"I've just got some stuff going on right now. I'll be fine, I just need a kick to get going. Don't worry, it's not going to affect my playing," he assured him.

"Alright then, if you're sure."

Ukai scanned the drink and handed him the meat bun. He bid them goodbye and told them he'd be at practice in about half an hour. After Tobio paid, they headed out towards the gym.

"So, you said you've got stuff going on but you wouldn't tell the coach. So, what's up? You do seem kind of off. It's kind of freaking me out dude,” Hinata asked sincerely.

"Sorry Hinata, but I can't actually talk about it. It's not really about me but a friend of mine. It's a pretty personal thing, so I don't want to say anything without his permission you know? I guess it's just worrying me. It'll be fine after Friday though, hopefully," Tobio replied seriously.

After that, Hinata dropped the subject. It seemed like it was really bothering Kageyama, but he knew there wasn’t anything he could do to help. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence after that. When they got to the gym, they sat on the steps to wait for Daichi to unlock the clubroom so they could change. 

While they were waiting, Tobio ate his meat bun and finished his can of monster. He walked back down the stairs to throw his trash away, then made his way back to where he had been sitting. After another minute or so, his phone went off. He pulled it out and saw that it was his friend Yurio calling, he picked it up.

"What do you want?" Tobio asked, leaning back on the steps.

"Why did Suha just call me to ask if Tooru was okay? Did something happen to him? She told me she had already talked to you about it, but she had to make other calls," Yurio replied, seeming worried.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a few days, but he was being weird on the group chat last night. I also know that he's out of his meds at both my place and Suha's. I think he still has some at Iwa's, but if he doesn't that could be why he's been weird the past couple days."

"Okay, so he hasn't said anything? That's definitely alarming for him. I'll call him later. There was something else I wanted to tell you though. I'm flying in next week and staying for the month. I'll mainly be in Tokyo with Victor, Yuuri, and Lev, but I'll probably come down to Miyagi and stay with you, if your parents are still here. I saw them yesterday by the way. They still treat me like a child which is pretty annoying," Yurio said, annoyed.

"Ha! You'll always be a kid to them, even when you're in your thirties," Tobio laughed. 

"Don't remind me. We had dinner together and they seemed appalled when I ordered alcohol. I am 20! I'm legal!" he screamed into the phone.

That just made Tobio laugh harder until he was bent over wheezing. Hinata looked over at him, very concerned. He spotted a couple of his teammates headed towards them.

"Okay, I've got practice now. I'll talk to you later? Text me the details of when you're coming in. We haven't seen you in a few months," Tobio told him.

"Alright, I’ll text the group when I figure out the finer details. Bye."

By the time the team made their way over to him and Hinata, he was still trying to stop laughing. They all looked either confused or scared.

"Uh, Kageyama? You okay there buddy?" Tanaka asked first.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever heard you laugh." Nishinoya followed up.

"Has the king finally lost his mind? Oh wait! He didn't have one in the beginning!" Tsukishima said, smirking. Yamaguchi hid his laugh behind his hand.

"Hinata, you good? You look like you just saw a ghost?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah, Kageyama laughing isn't that scary. Right? Right?" Asahi said, panicked.

"What were you just speaking!?" Hinata stuttered out.

Everybody just looked more concerned and asked what he was talking about.

"Kageyama was talking to someone on the phone in another language! Then he started laughing so hard he wheezed! Then he said something else and hung up!" Hinata yelled, waving his arms around.

"You sure you're not also losing your mind?" Tsuki jived at him.

"No! I'm serious! He was talking in a different language! It wasn't Japanese, and I don't think it was English either!" Hinata practically screeched.

"It was Russian," Tobio stated simply, shrugging.

That’s when everybody freaked out. Demanding how fluent he was, how long he'd known it, and most importantly, why he didn't tell any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beta again! Our author is getting their story on the roll! What's happening to Tooru? Who knows? Oh yeah, I do haha. Have fun with that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ As always show them some love in the comments. and leave kudos!


	3. aha we love tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tooru doesn't feel the best and he can't pinpoint why. during a surprise practice match with shiratorizawa, he finally finds out why he's like something would go wrong all day. featuring: one very smart tooru oikawa (i live for actual genius but not volleyball genius tooru, specifically in astronomy physics and astrophysics. don't ask why, i just do), a very supportive and amazing tendou, tsutomu and tooru interaction, fluff, and angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- mention of abusive parents, and dissociation.
> 
> *this is what my experience and research on dissociation has come up with, but please correct me if there's anything incorrect!*
> 
> hope you enjoy!!  
> ~nyx

Tooru had been feeling weird all day. It was a different one from not having his meds for a few days, this was different. It certainly didn't make the weird feeling in his stomach any better though. It was that intuitive feeling that something was going to go wrong, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like it could just be the effects of not having his meds. He really hoped it was, because he wasn't sure if he could take much bad happening to him today. He already had a shit start to his day, forgetting to bring his meds to school to give to Iwaizumi, instead leaving them in the drawer.

He laid his head down on his desk, and took a deep breath. It was almost the end of his last period, and then he could work his feelings out at practice. He lifted his head back up so the teacher wouldn't call on him, and continued to half-heartedly write his notes. He was listening just enough to know if he got called on to answer something. It's not like he actually needed to pay attention, he already knew the material. It was a second year physics class, and he's been taking university level classes in this stuff for years now. to be fair, he was currently working towards PhD in astrophysics, and he had his masters in both astrophysics and astronomy. The stuff they were doing in this class was pretty basic compared to what he's been doing, but this is the highest level class he could be in so he's stuck here.

The only reason he was even in this class was because he didn't exactly want to show he had a degree to get out of the class. He didn't really need people finding out and trying to get them to help them with their classes, he didn't need the extra work or socialization for that matter. Contrary to popular belief, he's quite the introvert. He didn't like socializing with people unless he was really comfortable with them, and his social meter was very limited. He was just really good at hiding it. Though that was mostly because his parents wanted him to "make connections" and all that other bullshit. 

The bell ringing snapped him out of his train of thought, and he started to pack up his stuff. He cleaned up and left as quickly as possible, not wanting to get held up by his classmates. He speed-walked through the hallways and out of the school, and suddenly he was in front of the clubroom. 

"Huh, don't remember getting here. Great, dissociation is gonna fuck with me. Absolutely fucking wonderful," Tooru thought to himself, before sighing and leaning against the wall to wait for Iwaizumi, who had the key. 

He zoned out again for who knows how long, until Mattsun and Makki showed up together. He came back to in the middle of Makki's sentence, and realized he was talking to him. 

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't catch any of that. I zoned out. what were you saying?" Tooru asked, while rubbing his eyes to try to snap himself out of it. 

"It's cool dude. I was just asking how you think you're going to do on that physics test next week? I'm not really confident on this unit, so I don't know what I'm going to do at all," Makki said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. 

"I can help you if you want? I'm pretty good at physics, and I understand it, so I can help you with the stuff you're confused on," Tooru told him, looking over Makki's shoulder to see the rest of the team coming up the stairs. 

Makki shrugged again, muttering a maybe, before moving aside so Iwaizumi could unlock the door. everyone filed in, talking amongst themselves as they changed into their training gear. 

"Sorry I was a bit late, I had to talk to Mrs. Fruegy about the test next week. I wanted a bit of extra work since I don't know if I really understand it that well. This unit is kicking my ass," Iwaizumi sighed a little frustrated. 

"Iwa-chan, I already told you I could help you with your physics stuff. This is the unit that I really like, and I don't mind teaching it to you! Or Makki either for that matter. Just tell me what you don't understand and I'll go over it with you," Tooru told him, waving his arms around a little to get his point across. 

They both agreed to get him to help them, and Mattsun hopped in on the offer as well. They finished changing and headed down to the gym to start practice. Tooru ordered them all to do some laps around the gym.Kunimi did not seem very happy about that, which Tooru found mildly amusing. After a few laps, their coaches walked in and called them all over. 

"Alright boys, we have a practice match today. It's against Shiratorizawa. We wanted it to be a surprise which is why none of you knew before now. They'll be here in about half an hour, so we'll be working and spike and receiving drills until they arrive. Get to it!" Irihata shouted at them, and they all scurried off to start on the drills. 

A little over thirty minutes of non-stop drills later, they were informed that the Shiratorizawa bus had arrived. The team walked in after thanking them for the practice game, and began warm up stretches. After everyone had finished, they had their team huddle. The team was informed that they were doing one set matches so that they could fit in as many as possible. They decided to put Kyoutani in instead of Kunimi from the beginning, but would do the opposite in the rematch set to see the difference. They talked a few strategies before walking out onto the court in the rotation they had decided on. 

The game was pretty normal, Ushijima pissing off the entirety of Seijoh with his spikes, and Tooru screwing up their blockers with his sets. Time seemed to fly by, and before anyone had realized, the set was over. Shiratorizawa had won by just two points after going through a deuce. After a quick break to decide who they were putting in and what to change, they switched Kyoutani out for Kunimi and went at it again. The set ended similar to the previous one, with Shiratorizawa coming out on top again. 

They took a slightly longer break this time before starting the next set. They were discussing things they could use to try to throw off their opposers when someone's phone went off. The coach looked over to see who's phone it was before picking it up. 

"Oikawa, this is yours right?" the coach asked, holding it up. 

"Uh, yes sir. Can I check to see who it was?" Tooru asked, voice a little quieter than usual. 

Irihata handed him the phone and told him to make it quick. Tooru took it and saw that it was a text from his mother. "shit." He thought as his stomach dropped, making him feel that feeling even more intense than it had been the whole day. He shakily opened up his phone and read the text.

**mother**

you wanna explain why i found a pill bottle in your drawer? i thought i

told you you didn't need them? is this just another way to "rebel" like

your fucking sister did? get your ass home this instant. 

"Fuck. No. This can't be happening. Nonononono" Tooru thought, panicking. "I need to get out of here. Oh god, I can't go back. I'm going to be in so much trouble. What are they going to do to me?" 

He looked at his coach and said something about needing the bathroom before all but running out of the gym and into the nearest bathroom. He slid down the wall next to the door and started crying. He brought his hands up to his hair and pulled hard, trying to find anything to ground himself to reality. his heart was beating way too fast, and he knew he was shaking. As he was rocking back and forth on the ground, he heard the door open slightly. His head shot up and he averted eye contact with whoever walked in. He saw the door close and the person sink down to sit in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears at bay. 

"Hey dude. Can you hear me?" the person asked. Tooru nodded as best as he could, not trusting himself to speak. "Okay, okay. That's good. Do you mind if I touch you, or is that not okay. Nod for yes, shake for no." Tooru hesitated before nodding again. Maybe physical touch would help ground him. 

The person in front of him grabbed his wrists and gently pulled them from his hair. Once Tooru's hands were free, he felt fingers interlock with his, thumbs rubbing against his knuckles. 

"Squeeze my hands instead of pulling at your hair. It'll hurt a lot less," he heard. He nodded again, eyes still closed tight. He squeezed the hands holding his a few times, before taking a shaking breath. "You're not breathing too quickly which is really good. let's just focus on bringing you back to reality right now, okay?" he was asked gently. He squeezed the hands again while nodding. 

After a few minutes, his senses came back to him fully, and he could focus on the things around him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see the one and only Satori Tendou. He felt a sense of relief go through him, realizing it was someone who he kind of trusted. From what he had seen, and heard from Tsutomu, Tendou was a really nice and understanding guy. He took in another shaky breath and leaned forward until he was pressed against the man in front of him. Tooru unlocked their finger and wrapped his arms around him, gripping at the back of his shirt. He felt Tendou's arms wrap around him and hold him gently.

"Thank you," Tooru muttered, face buried in Tendou's chest. He felt the other man rubbing his back gently. "Of course. I noticed you took off, and told my coach I had to run to the bathroom and took off after you. You didn't seem to be doing too hot today, so I wanted to make sure you were okay," Tendou replied in a soft voice. then he chuckled, "Sorry if that came out a bit creepy." 

"No, that's really sweet actually. Thank you," Tooru repeated. He pulled back and wiped his tears away. Tendou backed up a little to give him some space. "Do you need anything right now? Like, do you want me to get one of you teamma-" Tendou started. 

"No!" Tooru shouted. "I mean, I don't really want any of my teammates to know. I don't really want to be teased about this. I know they mean well, but I don't think I'd be able to take that right now." Tendou nodded, getting what he meant. "Would you be able to get Tsutomu though? Wait no, he's probably playing right now, I shouldn't disturb him," Tooru trailed off. 

"Tsutomu? As in Goshiki? Our number eight?" Tendou asked, tilting his head. Tooru nodded. "I can get him for you, but you might have to give me a minute. Do you want me to go get him, or stay with you and text someone to send him in here?" 

"I don't trust myself to be alone right now, but if getting a hold of him in here is too much trouble.." Tooru mumbled. Tendou pulled out his phone to text someone. "Oikawa, I'll stay here if you want me to, it's okay. I'm not going to leave unless you ask me to."

**semisemi**

i know this is going to be a weird request, but can you please 

send goshiki into the bathroom? it's an emergency.

okay? what's wrong? you ran off in there after oikawa 

did? is everything alright?

can't really explain. just send him in here please.

i'll take the blame if coach gets mad.

alright. give me like 2 mins

thank you. 

"Semi's going to send Goshiki in here. He said to give him a couple minutes though," Tendou told him. "Okay. thank you again," Tooru said, still sniffling. 

The couple of minutes waiting for Tsutomu were filled with a comfortable silence, only broken by Tooru's occasional sniffle. Once the door opened, they both looked up to see Tsutomu looking worried. He immediately sat down to Tendou, silently asking Tooru if he wanted a hug. He jerked a nod and practically threw himself at Tsutomu. He wrapped him in a death grip while Tomu ran a hand up and down his spine, the other resting at the back of his head. He buried his face in his hair while Tooru was cushioned into his chest. 

A few minutes passed until Tsutomu pulled away and grabbed Tooru's face gently. "Can you tell me what happened? If you're not ready to, that's okay." 

Tooru took a shaky breath and shook his head. "I don't think I can say anything without crying again, but I can show you." Tooru looked around for his phone and handed it to Tomu. "Here." 

Tsutomu took the phone and opened it to see the texts from Tooru's mother. He read over them slowly a few times to make sure he read everything correctly. The anger became more apparent on his face with every passing second. He was clenching and unclenching his hands. 

He closed the phone and put it back on the ground, took a deep breath and spoke not above a whisper. "I'm going to kill her. I swear, the next time I see her, something bad is going to happen, and it won’t be to me.” Tendou looked very concerned, but at least it got a slight chuckle out of Tooru.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to call Tobio, you're staying there for tonight. I know for a fact he has an extra room in his apartment that he's offered you multiple times. I don't care if you finally accept it, but you are not staying at your parents' tonight. Cool?" Tsutomu said, trying to keep his shaking to a minimum.

Tooru nodded and hugged him again. Tsutomu squeezed him tight before getting up and walking out of the bathroom to make a call to Tobio. Once the door closed after him, Tooru turned to Tendou and bowed his head slightly, thanking him again. 

"Dude, you don't have to thank me, it's okay. Again, I'm just glad I could help. From what I gathered there, you don't seem to be safe at home, so if you ever need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay with me. I’ll sneak you into the dorms or something, I don't know," he said, shrugging. "Wait, here, give me your number."

Tooru took the phone and put his number in, then handed the phone back. Then, they sat back and waited for Tsutomu to come back in from his call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no note from the beta reader this time as something came up!! anyway, hope you enjoy, and please leave kudos and/or comment if you would like!!  
> ~nyx


	4. tobio needs to answer his phone + soft iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsutomu tries to get ahold of tobio who won't answer his phone, so he has to come up with another idea to contact him. featuring: iwaoi fluff, because i love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- mention of abusive parents
> 
> i have returned with another chapter, and this contains some tooth-rotting iwaoi fluff, as a treat! lemme tell you, i;m a sucker for forehead kisses. that is all folks, hope you enjoy!  
> ~nyx ε>

Tsutomu let out a sigh as Tobio didn't pick up the call. Again. He had called him over ten times now, and he just wasn't picking up. Maybe his phone died? He ran a hand through his hair before getting an idea. He has Hinata and Tsukishima's numbers. they're both on Tobio's team, and Tomu knew that they were still at practice. He opted to call Tsukishima since he'd probably not ask questions. Also he'd answer his damn phone.

He searched through his contacts for Tsukishima and clicked the call button. The phone rang twice before he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god! You answered!" Tomu sighed again in relief.

"Yea. clearly. What are you calling me for Goshiki? I'm in the middle of practice right now." Tsukishima seemed a little pissed off, but when was he not.

"Yeah, sorry about that. but I need you to do me a favour. Can you ask Tobio why he's not answering his fucking phone?" 

"Tobio, as in Kageyama? Alright then." There was a distant yelling that he couldn't quite pick out, then a response. "The king says his phone is dead."

"Well that's shitty. Do you mind letting me talk to him over your phone? I know you don't like him, but this is kind of important." Tsutomu crossed his fingers, hoping Tsukishima would be nice just this once.

"Exactly how important?"

"It's an emergency. Like, it's not good at all, and I really need to speak with him." There must have been something in his voice to prove how serious the situation was, because within the next ten seconds, Tobio was on the phone.

"Hello? Tsukishima said I needed to talk to whoever called him cause it was an emergency?" Of course he had no information, what else was expected?

"Tobio! Okay hi. Umm, slight problem. So we’re at Seijoh for a surprise practice match right? And something's been wrong with Tooru all day, then after two sets he takes off to the bathroom. Tendou found him in there, and eventually asked Semi to send me in there, so of course I was scared and took off in there. Then I found out Tooru had a really bad panic attack in the bathroom. Want to know why? Because his fucking mother found a bottle of his meds that he forgot to bring today to give to Iwaizumi. I'm afraid of what's going to happen if he goes home, so I'm really hoping he can stay with you tonight? He can't stay with me because... dorms. Yuuji doesn't get back in town until tomorrow, and Iwaizumi lives way too close to his parents," Tsutomu rambled, saying everything that happened in the last few minutes.

"Jesus Christ okay. I still have an extra room in my apartment, and I've told him so many times he's welcome to have it. He can stay with me as long as he wants. As long as he doesn't go back to his parents. we can go pick up his stuff tonight or tomorrow, though I think tomorrow would be better." It was clear Tobio was trying not to freak out, and he wasn't doing too bad. "Find out if he wants me to come get him, or if he'll just meet somewhere. Text Tsukishima when you find out, cause I can't charge my phone until I get back."

After they sorted that out, they hung up so Tobio wouldn't get yelled at by Tsukishima to hurry his ass up anymore. Tsutomu walked back into the bathroom to see Tendou and Tooru playing a game on Tendou's phone. He smiled softly, it was nice seeing two of his favourite people getting along, even if the situation wasn’t the best. He slid down next to them, and Tooru decided to lean most of his weight into him. Tomu just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. 

"Tobio said you can stay with him as long as you want. The spare room is all yours. He also wanted to ask if you wanted him to come get you or if you wanted to meet him there or something." Tsutomu told him, playing with his hair.

"Tell him I'll just meet him at his apartment building. I want to tell Iwa-chan what happened before I go over. I'd get him to come in here now, but I don't want to bother him, plus I know the team would tease the hell out of us and I cannot handle that right now. I think he also knows that which is why he didn't follow me." Tooru sighed.

The three of them sat together playing the game on Tendou's phone until Tooru felt okay enough to go back out into the gym. When they walked back in, everybody turned their attention to them. Tsutomu squeezed his shoulder once before heading over to his team with Tendou. He flinched when he heard their coach rip into them about going to the bathroom and "skipping off" for as long as they did. He wanted to go over there, but the look Tomu threw him made him change his mind. Then he turned to his own team, who were all looking at him with either concern or confusion.

"Sorry about that. Something happened so I needed a minute. I'm okay now, so don't worry about me. Tendou noticed something was wrong so he came to check on me. Tsu-umm Goshiki came in cause he already knows about what's going on. But yeah, I’m fine now." he managed to stutter out, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Seeing how clearly uncomfortable talking about it he was, his team dropped it. It was times like this that he remembers how much he loves these guys. They played two more sets after that, Seijoh taking both of them. it was clear that Tooru was hitting even harder than usual, trying to work his fear and panic out. Tsutomu's spikes were more powerful too, trying to get all of his anger out. They bid goodbye to Shiratorizawa, Tendou and Tsutomu both giving him another hug and telling him to hang in there, and telling him Tobio would be at the apartment around 7:30. 

The team began cleaning up the gym, and eventually headed up to the clubroom to change. Throughout the whole time, Tooru was close but not clinging to Iwaizumi. Finally, everyone filed out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Hey Tooru. You want to tell me what happened sweetheart?" Hajime said, breaking the silence, and taking the others hands in his, rubbing over his knuckles in soothing motions.

"My mom found a bottle. I was going to bring it to you today, but I woke up late and I was in a rush so I forgot. she texted me between sets to tell me she found it, telling me I didn't need them, that I was a disappointment like Suha, and that bullshit. Then she demanded I come home, so I panicked and ran to the bathroom because I didn't want anybody to see that," Tooru murmured, leaning forward and laying his head in the crook of Hajime's neck.

"I would have gotten you to come with me, but my brain is being mean and told me I would just be bothering you, even though I know it's not true. then I realized if I texted you to come in after me, we'd probably get teased a lot by the team getting the wrong idea and I don't think I could have handled that. Sorry."

"Well I'm glad you realized that even if your brain was being mean that you would never bother me. that's really good, and I'm really proud of you for that. And you don't have to apologize for not getting me, I'm just glad you got help from somebody. I would have followed you in there, but I was worried that if the team teased us you wouldn't take well to it," Hajime assured him.

Hajime pulled him closer to him as he walked backwards into the wall, leaning the two of them against it. He kissed Tooru's hair, then brushed his bangs back to kiss his forehead too. Tooru made a content hum, and snuggled into him. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, just enjoying being close to each other. After a while though, Tooru pulled away.

"I'm staying at Tobio's tonight. and I'll probably end up staying there indefinitely. I would stay with you but you live way too close to my parents for me to feel safe with that. Though I'm sure Tobio won't mind you practically living there if I am," Tooru giggled.

"That's really good. I'm happy you're finally going to be somewhere safe. Do you want me to walk you to his building?" Hajime asked, kissing his hair again.

"Why I would love that, my good sir!"

They both laughed for a moment, and Tooru couldn't help but think about how beautiful Hajime was when he laughed. He smiled at him softly, that one smile that only his real family got to see. Tooru reached over to interlock their fingers, and then they left the clubroom, Hajime locking the door on the way out. They walked in silence, swinging their hands as they went. Eventually they arrived outside Tobio's apartment building and they waited there for a few minutes. 

Once Tobio arrived, Hajime gave Tooru another kiss, before hugging him and promising to call him later. Then he bid his goodbye to the two setters, and headed in the direction of his own house. As soon as he was gone, Tobio asked Tooru silently if he was okay with a hug, to which he responded by pulling him into his arms.

"I'm glad you're safe. You can live here as long as you need, okay? I just want you to be safe, and staying with your parents is putting you in constant danger," Tobio said before pulling away. He sniffed, and wiped his eyes, before smiling and saying "Alright, we should get inside to _our_ apartment. I'm hungry."

Tooru broke out into a wide grin before nodding and letting himself be pulled into the warmer building. Living with Tobio will be interesting to say the least, and he's starting to think maybe he should have considered it earlier. Whatever, what's done is done. He can't change the past, but he can enjoy the present and future. Not only can he enjoy it, he can actually let himself relax and feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Beta here again, here's a new chapter from our lovely author! Platonic soulmates for the win this chapter my dudes. Make sure to leave kudos and subscribe to see the part of the story!! Have a great whatever time it is currently!


	5. hajime is worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hajime talks with his mom a little about his worries for tooru. that's basically all that happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than most. hajime is honestly so soft for tooru, he just loves him a lot. and yes, they've had promise rings since 16. i'll write how they got together eventually as well as how they decided to get the rings. as always, hope you enjoy!!  
> ~nyx ε>

Hajime decided to take the long way to his house from Tobio's apartment. The usual route he took passed by Tooru's parents, and he didn't really trust himself not to do anything stupid if he saw either of them. Instead, he took the way that led him around to the back of his house from the other street. He hopped the fence into his backyard and walked in through the back door that enters next to the kitchen. He swung the door open, startling his mother in the process.

"Jesus Hajime, you scared the crap out of me. Are you trying to kill me or something?" his mother said, laughing a little. when she got a look at his face, her laughter died immediately.

"Are you okay? You look like something bad happened. Please don't tell me you and Tooru got into a fight. You both always beat yourselves up over nothing when you do."

"No, we didn't have a fight. And sorry for scaring you, but I didn't want to pass Tooru's parent's house and chance seeing them. I probably wouldn't have been able to keep my mouth shut if I saw them," Hajime muttered, his head hanging as he took as his shoes.

"Oh no, something bad happened with his parents again? He knows he's always welcome here, right? He practically lives here already, and is basically part of the family now. I mean, you've had promise rings since you were both sixteen, I doubt he's leaving now."

"He's staying with Tobio tonight, and indefinitely as far as he knows. It's really bad this time. He doesn't even feel safe staying here because it's too close to his parents. He wants to tell you himself tomorrow about what happened." He shuffled his feet and wrung his hands together. "I know you and dad don't know everything, but it's getting worse. I don't know what to do," Hajime said, voice cracking at the end.

His mother stood up and brought him into a gentle hug, rubbing her hand in circles on his back. Hajime broke down in her arms, not being able to hold it in anymore. His body was racked with sobs as she coaxed him into the living room to sit on the couch. After his sobs subsided to the occasional hiccup, he pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you Hajime, I don't think I can really tell you what to do with the situation you're in. What I can recommend though, is that you call Tooru. You should tell him what you're feeling. It'll make you feel a lot better, I promise," she said, placing a hand on his face. He nodded and hugged her again before getting up to go up to his room to make that call.

"Ah ah ah mister, you need to eat and drink something first. You've been at practice for a few hours and you just cried a lot. You have to be hungry and dehydrated. You can call him after you take care of yourself", his mother said sternly, pointing at the table and taking his phone. 

Hajime sighed before walking over to the table and sitting down heavily, pretending to sulk a bit. His mother brought him over some leftovers from she had eaten before he got home, and came back again with a tall glass of water. He bowed his head, saying a quick thank you for the food, and dug in. He scarfed it down at a frankly, alarming rate, taking the odd sip of water. He finished and put his dishes in the sink, before hugging his mom again to thank her. He took his phone back and bolted up the stairs and went into his room.

He decided he should probably text Tooru first, just in case he and Tobio were in the middle of something.

**tooru Ɛ >**

you good to call in about 30 mins? i need to shower

He put his phone down to unpack his bookbag, laying his notebooks on his desk, already knowing that studying for his history assignment later this week would be a pain in the ass. He may be considered a prodigy in biology, getting his masters at seventeen, but he was absolute shit at history. He'd just force Mattsun to help him, considering he was pretty good at the subject. He somehow found it enjoyable, but then again, people thought he was weird for liking biology as much as he did. Of course, they didn't know he had a degree in it, but that's besides the point. After grabbing some boxers to change into after his shower, he checked his phone again to see a reply from Tooru.

**tooru Ɛ >**

that works! have fun with your shower <3

Hajime smiled at his phone before turning it off and plugging it in to charge. He grabbed his boxers and headed into the bathroom. as he turned the water on, and couldn't stop the soft smile from growing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly my beta reader didn’t get a chance to go over this chapter. it’s been a rough week. 
> 
> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and/or comment!!  
> i'd really enjoy getting some feedback on if this is any good.


	6. its pizza time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tooru and tobio eat pizza and watch a space documentary cause tooru is a nerd. also, tooru thinks a lot but that's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, i’ve kinda been playing minecraft obsessively, but have some tobio and tooru interactions because i love the idea of them being best fucking friends. the documentary i was thinking of while writing this is Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey which is hosted by Niel Degrasse Tyson. we watched it in my physics class and i love it. y'all should check it out.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!  
> ~nyx

Tooru walked into the spare, no, _his_ room and smiled. Looking around, it wasn't hard to tell he stayed here fairly often anyway. The room had a few of his belongings that he could never keep at his own house, on the dresser and desk. The bed had the alien bed sheets that Yuuji had given him as a gag gift on his last birthday, that he ended up really loving. He sighed happily as he set his bag down and took off his uniform, changing into the clothes he had left in the drawer last time he stayed over. 

Once he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, he went out to the living room where Tobio was sitting down on the couch, flicking through netflix trying to find something to watch. While Tooru sat down next to him, he turned his attention to him.

"Do you want to order something or do you want to cook something? I don't really care either way, so you choose," Tobio asked him, laying down the remote. 

"Can we order out? Get pizza. Oh! And do you have any milk bread? I really want some," Tooru replied, pouting when Tobio told him that he ate all the milk bread last time he was over.

"I'm going to go order pizza then. Pick something to watch, I can't find anything," Tobio said over his shoulder, as he walked into his bedroom to make the call. As soon as he left, Tooru grabbed the remote and searched up a space documentary he didn't get the chance to finish the night before. 

He knew Tobio was letting him choose whatever food and show he wanted in an attempt to make him feel a little better, since having control over something usually helped. It did help a little, so it seems his plan worked a bit. Even though he knew what Tobio was doing, Tooru still appreciated it. It was nice knowing that he remembered how to help, and that he wasn't being forced to do anything. Tobio knew his boundaries, and knew what to do to help him, whenever he got like this. 

His thoughts drifted to if his mother had thrown his meds away, or if she wouldn't give them back to him when he got his things. He knew he wouldn't be able to get the refill for his meds until tomorrow. He'd have to go to the pharmacy again to get a new bottle. It's been so much easier to get his meds since turning 18, instead of having his sister, or Hajime's parents get them for him.

Tobio walked back into the living room, smiling fondly when he saw the documentary. Of course that's what Tooru would pick, why would he think otherwise. Tobio sat back down, saying the pizza would be there in thirty to forty minutes. Tooru started the documentary, nearly vibrating in his excitement. Tobio rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile from his face seeing that Tooru was doing better than earlier.

Getting that call from Tsutomu was terrifying. The fact that he had sounded urgent enough that Tsukishima had let him use his phone, and the fact that he'd looked shaken at Tsutomu's tone. Then actually hearing what happened, made his heart drop. It was good to know one of the reasons why Tooru had been acting weird, but it didn't make it any better. He had immediately offered that Tooru stay with him, afterall, he had been insisting on it for over a year now. Even his parents had tried to convince him a few times, but Tooru had refused anyway. 

Now though, it seemed he had been pushed to his breaking point, and he’d finally accepted. It was a good thing, don't get him wrong, he just wished it’d been through better circumstances. But he's here now, and that's what matters.

Soon enough, the apartment was paged to tell them the pizza was there. Tobio offered to go get it, and as he ran down the stairs, Tooru's phone went off. He picked it up, seeing a text from Hajime asking if he could call in about half an hour. He smiled down at his phone and texted back saying he could. 

God, he loved that boy. He fiddled with the ring on his fingers, twisting it around like he often did when he was lost in thought. He was excited to be able to actually be affectionate with his boyfriend at home without having to make sure the door was locked, or that nobody was home. Hajime, of course, understood this, but it was still annoying for both of them. Always having to be on guard, or make sure nobody except those they trusted saw them was painful. He wanted everybody to know how much they loved each other, but he couldn't exactly do that with his parents breathing down his neck.

He was almost positive that the whole team, if not the whole school, already knew, but just weren't saying anything. No one ever questioned why they were always touching anymore, accepting it as a fact. It was more concerning if they were apart. Most days, Tooru was trying to cling to Hajime, with Hajime reciprocating when people weren't looking. The only times he wasn't hanging off of him were during class, though they did sit next to each other, and were usually touching somehow anyway. 

The days that scared everyone though, were the days they wouldn't interact at all. Where they'd walk at least a meter apart at all times, sit as far away from each other as their desks would allow, and sit separately on the roof with the other third years during lunch. Nobody would try to talk to them outside of teachers asking them questions, or at practice. Practice always lets out early those days. The next day though, they were back to clinging at full force. Every single time. 

It was those days, and the really bad days, that they couldn't leave each other at all. These were the days that Tooru couldn't stand to even sit at his own desk, opting to sit at Hajime's (either in his own chair he pulled over slightly, or on top of the boy himself, if he could get away with it). These were the days where Hajime would carry Tooru on his back everywhere because he didn't want to walk. After a while, they would go back to their normal, and nobody ever asked what happened.

When the door swung open, with Tobio yelling to get up and close it behind him, Tooru snapped him out of his thoughts. He sprung up, laughing at Tobio almost dropping to boxes as he closed the door. They settled back on the couch, Tooru unpaused the documentary, and dug into the food in front of them. They ate while watching the screen and talking. Though most of that “talking” was Tooru explaining what the person on the screen was saying in simpler terms, so Tobio could follow. Within a frankly concerning amount of time, both pizzas were gone. They watched a bit more of the movie before Tooru's phone went off again.

  
  


**hajime <3**

i just got out of the shower so

i can call whenever

okie, give me a min and i'll

call you

  
  


"I'm going to go call Hajime. I'll probably shower and go to bed then, so goodnight if I don't see you again," Tooru said, giggling a little. Tobio just rolled his eyes at him slightly. "Goodnight, you fucking nerd." Tooru laughed harder at him, and Tobio started laughing a little too.

He walked into his room (that'll take some getting used to), and grabbed his earbuds from his bag. Once he found and untangled them, he sat down on his bed before video calling Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Gosh, I loved this chapter. Pizza + a movie night with my favourite people? Sign me right up. What are Tooru and Hajime going to talk about? What kind of pizza did they get? What's happening next?! Have a great whatever time it is, and make sure to leave kudos and subscribe to the -amazing- story to find out! See ya next chapter!


End file.
